


A Treat to Share

by Chibifukurou



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets Agnes a treat to celebrate her promotion following the Maverick affair</p><p>* Spoilers for the end of the Anime series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



> I don't usually write Lemons, in fact I think this is only the second one I've ever written. I hope you like it, and don't mind that I added a bit of D/S since I couldn't really imagine Agnes and Nathan fucking so much as having a relationship where they loved each other but weren't compatible as lovers so they shared submissive bed partners instead.
> 
> A Huge shout-out to my amazing beta for all the wonderful help they provided.

Red and gold candles covered every flat surface, filling the large bedroom with flickering, golden light. A king-sized four-poster bed dominated the space. Its curtains and sheets were the same shade of red as Nathan's Fire-Emblem costume. Ivan's pale form lay spread across the mattress. A golden cock-ring kept his dick hard and weeping while a pale blush spread from his cheeks down across his heaving chest. 

Nathan enjoyed the view from his seat across from the bed. A table of sweet treats and tea stood next to his chair. An empty chair on the table's other side. Agnes' was running late as usual. She never could leave any of her work undone, even when Nathan had promised her a special treat. That was alright, the view was just divine. Ivan gave another undignified squirm and let out a soft whimper. Tapping his pink manicured finger against his lips, Nathan tried to decide if it was worth reprimanding him. He quite enjoyed the noise of a helpless sub trying and failing to be quiet and it wasn't like he ordered Ivan to be silent. Agnes wouldn't approve though, and this little treat was meant as a celebration of her promotion following that mess with Maverick. Sharply, Nathan said. "Be still." 

Ivan froze so quickly that he was left quivering his teeth sunk deep into his lip. The sight such a well behaved sub sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Nathan's cock. He shifted until his half-hard dick didn't ruin the line of his pink silk panties. Really, there wasn't much tucking could do, one you started getting hard. The bedroom door swung open. Agnes had her favorite black end maroon robe on. The front tented slightly in a telltale bulge that meant she'd decided to bring her own dick to the party. Her obvious, interest in playing was belied by the fact that she was furiously texting as she stomped into the room, her face forced into a harsh frown.

"Trouble at work?" Nathan prompted. It was always better to let her get things off of her chest before they started playing. Particularly, since Ivan hadn't agreed to the use of any whips or crops. Not unexpected since it was the first time he'd ever played with Nathan and Agnes.

"People are idiots. How hard is it to keep a team of cameramen on call at all times?" She viciously stabbed the phone with her finger. 

Nathan could practically picture her poking that same finger into the chest of whatever unfortunate lout had pissed her off this time. Still, it was a rhetorical question, and an old complaint which meant it was safe enough to try and distract her. "Surely that isn't more important than the special treat I got you?"

"I'm not in the mood for-" She looked up, probably meaning to scewer Nathan with a glance, when she caught sight of Ivan's naked body. "You're right, I think I'll let the idiots try to sort things out on their own. Maybe it will teach them to respect my greatness." She thumbed the power button on the phone until the chime sounded to say that it had been turned off.

Slipping off her robe she left it puddled on the floor before taking the empty chair. "How did you convice I'm to come play with us?" 

"Oh, I have my ways." Nathan leaned back in his chair, enjoying the view and the chance to rest before the main event started. "So, what do you want to do to him?" 

"I think I'd like to have his ass first." Her smile was downright wicked. She had to be picturing how Ivan would look worn out from writhing on her cock. She sipped sedately t her tea, while she rubbed a pair of perfectly manicured fingers of the double dildo she wore in a harness around her waist. It's maroon bulk shone in the candlelight perfectly matching the shine of her lips.

"Which leaves me his mouth." Nathan made sure his voice was loud enough to carry to Ivan. "Or we can have him use his little party trick to grow a pussy so we can both enjoy the fun."

Ivan squirmed at each suggestion. His blush got darker. 

Agnes' smile widened until Nathan could see the flash of her teeth. "Perhaps next time. It would be fun to see how much we can stuff into him. For tonight though-" She trailed off, so they could both watch the way Ivan shuddered and shook. "I think a good old fashioned split-roast will do."

She didn't need to say more. They had been sharing subs for years now, and the first session always started the same way. Nathan stood to his full height, and prowled towards the bed until he was towering over Ivan. Ivan's violet eyes were wide enough that Nathan could see the whites on all sides. A good order should help him feel less out of control. "You are not to move unless I move you. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Ivan nodded, but his eyes still skittered in all directions. 

Nathan was going to work harder to keep his attention. Good, he enjoyed a challenge. Reaching out Nathan grabbed hold of Ivan's hair, near the scalp. Ivan tried to jerk away only to go still when the pain became unbearable. "Now, what's your safe word?"

"Ouroboros." 

"Very good." Nathan grabbed Ivan's wrists and pinned them above his head. Leaning down Nathan slotted his mouth into place over Ivan's. He pried open Ivan's mouth, enjoying its delicious coolness, compared to his own super-heated tongue.

Nathan drew back to meet Agnes' gaze. She was rubbing two fingers over her clit and using her other hand to rock the dildo into her slit. Nathan raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged, and took her hand away from her clit to wave at him to go ahead. Nathan lifted Ivan so that his legs were wrapped around Nathan's waist The position allowed Nathan's dick to slide between Ivan's ass cheeks. Nathan bucked into sensation, enjoying the way Ivan shuddered and moaned.

Agnes clucked her tongue at the noise. "Honestly, Nathan. You know I don't like it when they get noisy." As she stood, her negligee fell down to frame the maroon toy that rose proudly between her thighs. "Get him into position."

He flipped Ivan onto his belly, stuffing a pillow under Ivan's hips to get him into a better position for Agnes, as well as to make sure that Ivan couldn't get proper friction for his dick. "What's your color, Ivan?"

It took Ivan a second to reply. Nathan suspected that he was already starting to fall into sub-space. "Green."

Nathan rubbed Ivan's back in slow circles. "He's ready Agnes."

"Good." She trailed fingers along Ivan's spine. "You always do such a good job getting them to go all the way down." 

Nathan dug into the drawer and pulled out a condom for himself and a bottle of lube for Agnes. He stuffed a hand down into his panties and pulled out his cock slipping the condom on, while Agnes coated her fingers with the lube, filling the room with the scent of sandalwood. Nathan pressed his condom covered dick against Ivan's lips, delighting in the way that Ivan's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Ivan was too far gone to use finesse, but there was a simple pleasure in the way he suckled.

Agnes took advantage of Ivan's distraction to plunge a lube covered finger into Ivan's ass. Ivan jerked, and instinctively opened his mouth wider to cry out. Nathan sank another inch into Ivan's mouth.

Together, Agnes and Nathan drove Ivan's passion higher. Every time he squirmed to get away from Agnes's fingers Ivan would impale himself further on Nathan's dick, until he started to choke on the he girth. Nathan took hold of his hair to ease him back. "Not so far, pet."

Satisfied that Ivan was properly stretched, Agnes sunk her cock into his hole in one slow push. The weight of her at his back forced his mouth into a new angle. Nathan could feel the vibrations as Ivan moaned in time to the brutal pace Agnes set. 

Agnes fucked herself into orgasm after orgasm against Ivan's ass. Ivan's reactions became weaker each time she paused to enjoy the shocks of pleasure. After her third orgasm, Ivan was too distracted to even keep Nathan's dick in his mouth. All he could do was pant and whimper. Nathan leaned back until he could rest against the headboard, Ivan's head cradled between his thighs. He did so enjoy watching Agnes put subs through their paces, still-"You're going to have to stop soon, or I'm not going to get any pleasure out of him." 

With a sigh, Agnes stopped with her dick sheathed fully inside. Despite the multiple orgasms her make-up was still immaculate. The only sign of all the effort she'd been putting forth was the sweat beaded on her brow and the way that her hair was darkened from the sweat. "I suppose you're right. We wouldn't want to break him so badly that he doesn't want to play again." 

She pulled back, leaving Ivan's ass gaping open and glistening from a mix of lube and Agnes' slick. Rolling off the bed, she unbuckled the leather straps that held the double dildo in place between her legs. Reaching down, she pulled it out of her pussy with an obscene moan. "We'll have to work on his stamina. I want to be able to ride him until I'm finished."

Good. Nathan had been looking forward to seeing how Ivan's powers would work in the bedroom. If Agnes was already planning their next scene she had to share Nathan's enthusiasm. But that discussion could wait. Right now, Nathan was going to enjoy Ivan's hole. 

Nathan flipped Ivan onto his back and took hold of his legs, spreading him until Nathan could see the dark red clench of his hole. Driving forward Nathan sank into Ivan.

Finally, he was fully encased within the warm clench of Ivan's ass. Ivan's head was thrown back, his throat an inviting arc that Nathan couldn't resist. Leaning forward, Nathan sank his teeth into the spot where Ivan's neck met his shoulder. Nathan drew back until only the head of his dick was inside of Ivan. He shifted until he found the right angle to hit Ivan's prostate. With each inward thrust he hit the small bundle of nerves, making Ivan convulse and whine. Agnes huffed at the noise,but didn't interfere. She must have nearly fucked herself out if she wasn't climbing on the bed to shut Ivan up with her pussy.

Nathan's orgasm hit him with the force of a wildfire. He rode the wave of it until its finish before releasing the cock ring wrapped around Ivan's member. It only took a few jerks of his hand for Ivan to come. Nathan wasn't surprised when he went complete limp a moment later. Very few subs could keep up with Nathan and Agnes' combined stamina. Nathan shifted them until they were lying side by side with their legs tangled together. 

Slipping his hand down, he removed his condom and threw it away before tucking himself back into his panties. Agnes lay down on Ivan's other side so that he was safely caged between. Their hands wove together over Ivan's sleeping form. "Well, Mistress? Did you enjoy our treat?"

Agnes' cheek twitched in an almost smile before she got the movement under control, but she couldn't control the amused twinkle in her eye."I'm not sure, Master. I think we need to share him again. That way I'll know for sure."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to stop when there are still so many possibilities to explore." Particularly Ivan's lovely shape changing ability. Nathan looked forward to seeing how Ivan would squeal when Nathan ate him out. Until then, it was time to rest. If they were lucky they'd even have time for another go of it in the morning before they got called out for a Hero battle.


End file.
